1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recoil reducing device for use with firearms, and, more particularly, to a recoil reducing device that directs hot combustion gases generated during firing, associated firing noise and unburnt gunpowder in a direction away from the shooter, and substantially reduces recoil and muzzle rise.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has been known in the art to attach recoil reducing devices to firearms, including handguns, rifles and shotguns, to reduce the amount of recoil generated when firearms are fired. Such known devices have generally been attached to the muzzle end of the barrels of the firearms. The known devices have defined a longitudinal bore in axial communication with the bore of the firearm barrel, and a plurality of radially directed openings extending from the inner diameters of the devices to their outer surfaces. The radially directed openings have had various orientations relative to the bore axes of these devices. They have been provided to function as alternate flow paths for the hot combustion gases created during firing so that all of the combustion gases are not forced to exit at the discharge end of the device. Some of the combustion gases flow away from the direction of the bore axis, and consequently reduce the amount of recoil in comparison to firearms not having such attached recoil reducing devices.
The known devices have comprised muzzle brakes as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,396 to Johnson, 4,930,397 to Seidler and 5,036,747 to McClain, III; compensators as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,514 to Seig; and other similar recoil reducing devices as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,883,781 to Harvey and 4,459,895 to Mazzanti, Italian Patent No. 578,369 and British Patent No. 445,821.
The known recoil reducing devices have defined bores, and along their lengths radially directed gas flow openings emanating from the bores. These openings have been arranged at varying directions and angles with respect to their bore axes, and, accordingly, the bore axes of the firearms to which they have been attached. The known devices have defined radial openings oriented perpendicular and at oblique angles, both forwardly and rearwardly relative to their bore axes.
For example, Harvey discloses a device that reduces recoil. The device defines perpendicularly oriented radial openings that are undesirable because only a limited amount of the combustion gases traveling through the bore of the device can abruptly change their direction of travel so as to enter the radial openings and be expelled therethrough. Consequently, most of the combustion gases still exit the bore at the discharge end of the device, as would be the case if the firearm did not have the attached device of Harvey. Therefore, recoil is not adequately reduced.
Other recoil reducing devices have been provided that include radially directed openings oriented at oblique angles relative to their bore axes such as disclosed in Johnson, Seidler, McClain III and British Patent No. 445,821. The radial openings in the Johnson and Seidler devices are angled forwardly relative to a perpendicular line extending relative to their bore axes, and direct expelled combustion gases in about the same forward directions. The radial openings include forward walls with which the gases collide during travel through the openings. Such collisions cause some of the momentum of the traveling gases to be transferred to the device as a forward directed force that urges the firearm forwardly away from the shooter, and, consequently, reduces the amount of recoil.
The McClain device also includes forwardly angled radial openings, and associated baffles positioned in surrounding relationship to the radial openings that direct the gases that have passed through the radial openings in a rearward direction toward the shooter. The collision of the expelled gases with the baffles causes some of their momentum to be transferred to the firearm and directed forwardly along the longitudinal length of the device so as to reduce the amount of recoil. The baffles, however, at the same time cause the undesirable and potentially dangerous effect of deflecting the expelled gases and their associated noise, as well as any unburnt gunpowder, toward the shooter.
British Patent No. 445,821 discloses a recoil reducing device which includes radially directed openings, each having an inner portion directed forwardly of a line extending perpendicularly to the bore axis, and an outer portion directed rearwardly of the perpendicular line through the remainder of the thickness of the longitudinal wall of the device. The outer rearwardly angled portions direct the expelled gases toward the shooter. Thus, this device is also inadequate.
Italian Patent No. 578,369 discloses a recoil reducing device including radially directed openings each having an inner portion oriented perpendicularly to the bore axis, and an outer portion directed rearwardly relative to the perpendicular. The inner and outer portions of the openings are in flow communication with each other. The outer portions direct the expelled gases toward the shooter, and thus this device is also inadequate.
Mazzanti discloses a recoil reducing device defining radial openings oriented perpendicular to its bore axis. The openings include beveled portions at their rear walls that direct the combustion gases against the forward walls of the openings. The escaping gases collide with the forward walls and are deflected rearwardly at an oblique angle relative to the bore axis, again toward the shooter.
Finally, the Seig recoil reducing device defines radial openings including inner forwardly angled portions, and outer rearwardly oriented deflecting flanges associated with the inner portions, defining spaces therebetween. Ports are located in flow communication with the openings and spaces through which the combustion gases finally escape from the device after being deflected by the flanges.
In view of the known recoil reducing devices, there has been a need for a recoil reducing device defining radial openings therein such that firearm recoil and muzzle rise are substantially reduced, and expelled combustion gases and associated noise, and unburnt gunpowder, are directed substantially away from the shooter to eliminate these undesirable and potentially hazardous aspects associated with prior art recoil reducing devices.